henson_alternativefandomcom-20200215-history
No, You Shut Up!
No, You Shut Up! is a Henson Alternative series that airs on Friday nights at 9:30pm ET on Fusion. The show is a satire of "hard-hitting" weekly public affairs discussion programs. The half hour news/comedy show was created by David Javerbaum (former writer and producer on The Daily Show with Jon Stewart). Plot In each episode, host Paul F. Tompkins and a panel four people, animals, or inanimate objects from the Jim Henson Company's extensive collection of puppets debate the important issues of the day from their own unique perspective until they get too angry to discuss them any further. Panelists The panelists have included such characters such as: * "A Bird" (performed by Victor Yerrid) - "A Bird" is an unnamed sea gull who lives in a Walmart parking lot. Later episodes has Paul referring to the character as "Big Dumb Bird." He is a recycled version of Molly the Albatross from Jim Henson's Animal Show". * '"Grunt"' (performed by Donna Kimball) - "Grunt" is a cavewoman born in the year 4,000,000 BC who was frozen in a block of ice and was resuscitated in the year 2009 where she became a news analyst on the Fox News Channel. Her name is the sound of a grunt and is also called "Cavewoman" by Paul. * '''Andy Al-Jizah' (performed by Brian Clark) - Andy Al-Jizah is a mummy who is the President of the AAMRP (short for American Association of Mummified and/or Retired People). * Armond Mite (performed by Michael Oosterom) - Armond Mite is a kangaroo rat who is a film critic. He is a recycled version of Cool the Kangaroo Rat from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Aunt Mildred (performed by Colleen Smith) - Aunt Mildred is a sloth who is the chairwoman of the "Traditional Values Coalition." She is recycled version of Lamont the Sloth from Jim Henson's Animal Show and Mopatop's Shop. * Barry (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Barry is a flying squirrel and life partner of Gary who works as a marriage counselor and a gay rights activist. He is a recycled version of Quincy the Flying Squirrel from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Bierstin Krakov (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Biersin Krakov is a vulture who is a war correspondent and the author of "A Farewell to Arms & Legs." He is a recycled version of Guffrey the Vulture from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Bigfoot (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Bigfoot is a Libertarian hermit that lives in the woods somewhere in Montana and is the founder of Montana's "Frozen Fan Club" branch. * Billy Cabrito (performed by Allan Trautman) - Billy Cabrito is a goat who is a writer, blogger, and the editor-in-chief of the news outlet called "The Daily Bleet." He is a recycled version of the Goat from Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola. * Blue Crab (performed by Victor Yerrid) – A blue crab who is the democrat co-host of "Crab Fire." In "Shut Up 2013," it is revealed that the Blue Crab is married to the Red Republican Crab. * Bo Beetle (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Bo Beetle is a beetle who is a political radio personality and firebrand pundit. He is a recycled version of a termite from Billy Bunny's Animal Songs. * Brigham Brigham - Brigham Brigham is a bighorn sheep who is a Mormon preacher. He is a recycled version of Rocky the Bighorn Sheep from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Chambray (performed by Ted Michaels) - Chambray is an actor of indeterminate gender. He is a recycled version of Pretty Girl. * Cheetah Grrrl (performed by Donna Kimball) - Cheetah Grrrl is a cheetah blogger from Africa who is an internation spokeswoman for the LGBT's Cheetah Community and the World's Fastest Lesbian. She is a recycled version of the Leopard Girl from Puppet Up!. * Chimp with a Limp (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Chimp with a Limp is a monkey who is a discontinued toy that depicts him with polio and has different phrases when the button on his right corrective shoe is pushed. Chimp with a Limp now works as a consumer report specialist. He is a recycled version of Waffle the Cow-Monkey from Animal Jam. * Dax Rhesus (performed by Michael Oosterom) - Dax Rhesus is a spider monkey who is a fitness guru. He is a recycled version of Hector the Spider Monkey from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Dr. Mooz (performed by Michael Oosterom) - Dr. Mooz is a cow who is a TV doctor and the host of "The Dr. Mooz Show." He is a recycled version of Udders McGee from That Puppet Game Show. * Dr. Phillip Weasel (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Dr. Phillip Weasel (whose last name is pronounce "wee-zel") is a climatologist and adjunct professor at Dartmouth College. * Dwayne Johnson (performed by Ted Michaels) - Dwayne Johnson is an igneous rock formation and scientist that is named after the actor of the same name. * Frankie Lemay (performed by Allan Trautman) - Frankie Lemay is a tropical bird who is the singer, dancer, and entertainer of his show "That's Bananas." * G. Gerald Mitty (performed by Ted Michaels) - G. Gerald Mitty is a supervillain with plans to take over Earth. The head used for G. Gerald Mitty was recycled from the look-a-like of Yorick from Sam and Friends that was used in the Stuffed and Unstrung version of "I've Grown Accustomed to Your Face." * Gary (performed by Drew Massey) - Gary is a gerbil and life partner of Barry who works as a marriage counselor and a gay rights activist. * George Rooney (performed by Michael Oosterom) - George Rooney is a warthog who is an actor. He is a recycled version of the warthog puppet that was used for Bernice the Warthog and Warren the Warthog from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Gordon LeClair (performed by Drew Massey) - Gordon LeClair is a reindeer from Canada who works as a journalist at "The Canuck Chronicle." * Gulag (performed by Michael Oosterom in most appearances, Victor Yerrid in episode 31) - Gulag is a stray dog who came from Russian. He is stated to be a Chernobyl Terrier (which is 10% Scottish Terrier, 10% Labrador, 10% nuclear waste, and the rest of it is Puggle) in his interview with Paul. He is a recycled version of Herman Monster. * Haardvark (voiced by Victor Yerrid) - Haardvark is an aardvark who is Christian rapper and his real name is Stuart Dilworth. He is a recycled version of the aardvark puppet that was used for Arlene the Aardvark and Dullard the Aardvark from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Hot Dog (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Hot Dog is a talking hot dog who is an actor, a model, and the host of the talk show "Speaking Frankly." In "Shut Up 2013," it is revealed that Hot Dog can't tell the difference between Morgan Freeman and Nelson Mandela. He is a recycled version of one of the Frankie Foot and the Footers members from CityKids. * Jeff Marks (performed by Brian Clark) - Jeff Marks is a bear in a goatee who is an entertainment correspondent. He is a recycled version of the bear puppet that was previously used for Bunnie the Bear from Jim Henson's Animal Show and Max Bear in Episode 4193 of Sesame Street. * Joe Lunchpail (performed by Drew Massey) - Joe Lunchpail is a living lunchpail who is a populist political commentator. * L.R. Doll (performed by Colleen Smith) – L.R. Doll is a doll who is an adorable child's toy, a 2014 Scripts Toy Spelling Bee champion, and the youngest member of Mensa International. She is a recycled version of Raisin from Secret Life of Toys. * Laura Spots (performed by Donna Kimball) - Laura Spots is a jaguar who is a legal expert. She is a recycled version of Jasper the Jaguar from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Marlon (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Marlon is a salmon who is a contributor to a socialist blog called "The Dissident." Marlon can't stay out of water for long and would suffocate if he is not given water to survive. He is a recycled version of Yorick the Salmon from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Matt Rosenberg (performed by Bruce Lanoil) - Matt Rosenberg is a boy who is one of the youngest billionaires and the creator of the "iPhart" App. He is a recycled version of a boy Whatnot that was previously used for Annie DeLoo from The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss and Billy from Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony. * Ned Cooper (performed by Drew Massey) - Ned Cooper is a grouper and science edutatiner who is nicknamed "The Science Grouper." * Oliver Pouch (performed by Michael Oosterom) - Oliver Pouch is an opossum congressman who is the Representative of Texas and has a tendency to play dead. He is a recycled version of Ernie the Mongoose from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * P.W. Butz (perfomed by Ted Michaels) - P.W. Butz is a billionaire shrew. He is a recycled version of Priscilla the Honey Possum from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Princess (performed by Colleen Smith) - A poodle who is a celebutante and the unwitting star of the sex tapes called "A Late Afternoon in Princess" and "An Early Afternoon in Princess." She is a recycled version of Cashmere Ramada from Late Night Liars. * Poppy McIntosh (performed by Peggy Etra) - Poppy McIntosh is a flower who is environmental activitist. He is a recycled version of one of the flowers from The Muppet Show. * Professor Cornelius Nougat (performed by Ted Michaels) - Professor Cornelius Nougat is a monkey who is a "chimpthropologist." He is a recycled version of the monkey puppet used for Spank from Late Night Buffet with Augie and Del and Yeager from Simian Undercover Detective Squad. * Professor L. Chupacabra (performed by Tyler Bunch) - Professor L. Chupacabra is a chupacabra who is a Chicano Studies Expert at UC Santa Cruz. * Red Crab (performed by Colleen Smith) – A red crab who is the republican co-host of "Crab Fire." In "Shut Up 2013," it is revealed that the Red Crab is married to the Blue Democrat Crab. * Rob Ford (performed by Drew Massey) - Rob Ford is the beaver version of the actual Rob Ford who is the Mayor of Toronto. He is a recycled version of the beaver puppet that was used for Morton the Beaver from Jim Henson's Animal Show and Jacques the Beaver from Bear in the Big Blue House. * Senator George Galapagos (performed by Paul Rugg in episode 1, 29, and 31, Allan Trautman in episode 9 and 12, Michael Oosterom in episode 42) - Senator George Galapagos is a tortoise who is a 22 term senator from North Carolina. He is a recycled version of the tortoise puppet that was used for Penelope the Yellow-Footed Tortoise from Jim Henson's Animal Show and Jeremiah Tortoise from Bear in the Big Blue House. * Shelley Spanks (performed by Julianne Buescher) - Shelley Spanks is a blue crab who is a controversial pundit and a columnist for "The Guardian." She owns a blog called "Claw and Order." * Silent Banana - Silent Banana is a banana with no mouth. * Slim Beaumont (performed by Tyler Bunch) - Slim Beaumont is a cockroach who is a lawyer from Louisiana. He is a recycled version of a termite from Billy Bunny's Animal Songs. * Star Schlessinger (performed by Colleen Smith) - Star Schlessinger is a red squirrel who is a columnist, a Christian conservative, and the host of "CROSSTalk" and "Judged." She is a recycled version of the squirrel puppet that was used for Gabe the Squirrel from Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola and Skippy the Squirrel from Bear in the Big Blue House. * Steeeewww (performed by Ted Michaels) - Steeeewww is a rabbit who is the co-host of a radio show called "The Hare and the Dog" on the radio station 102.5 "The Bone" in Tampa, Florida. * Supreme Leader Meow (performed by Colleen Smith) - Supreme Leader Meow is a cat who is the deposed and exiled dictator of Mattaqua. * The Constitution (performed by Tyler Bunch in the first appearance, Michael Oosterom in later appearances) - The Constitution is a bespectacled living constitution. * Tim Crotchety (performed by Artie Esposito) - Tim Crotchety is an old man who is a local radio personality and the secretary of Elk's Lodge #705 in Aurora, Illinois. He is a recycled version of the old man puppet that was also used for Steve in the podcasts for The Jim Henson Company's lot and Marvin E. Quasniki. * Wally Nevada (performed by Drew Massey) - Wally Nevada is a beaver who is a hydroelectric mogul, a self-help guru, an expert dam builder, and the former Mayor of Toronto. He is a recycled version of the beaver puppet used for Morton the Beaver from Jim Henson's Animal Show and Jacques the Beaver from Bear in the Big Blue House. * Yerd Nerp (performed by Drew Massey) - Yerd Nerp is an alien from an unnamed planet who is a political activist, immigration reformer, and the author of "Zeep Zop Zoop: My American Story." In "Shut Up 2013," it was revealed that Yerd Nerp had known Flerd Glerp when they used to work as a comedy duo before their planet went into a civil war. He is a recycled version of one of the Koozebanians from CityKids which was also used as one of the Horny Aliens. Episodes Season One # Immigration (aired October 28, 2013) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses immigration with Shelley Spanks, Senator George Galapagos, Hot Dog, and Yerp Nerp. # Gay Marriage (aired November 8, 2013) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses gay marriage with Matt Rosenberg, Billy Cabrito, "Grunt," and Bierstin Krakov. # Global Warming (aired November 15, 2013) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses global warming with Dr. Phillip Weasel, Tim Crotchety, Cheetah Grrrl, and Frankie Lemay. # Republican Party (aired November 28, 2013) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses the republican party with Marlon, Star Schlessinger, Steeewww, and Yerd Nerp. # Evolution (aired December 6, 2013) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses evolution with Star Schlessinger, Professor Cornelius Nougat, Wally Nevada, and Hot Dog. # Nuclear Iran (December 13, 2013) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses Nuclear Iran with Marlon, Steeeewww, Princess, and Wally Nevada. # War on Christmas (December 20, 2013) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses the War on Christmas with Professor Cornelius Nougat, Hot Dog, Princess, and Yerd Nerp. # Shut Up 2013 (December 23, 2013) - Paul F. Tompkins, Billy Cabrito, Yerd Nerp, Star Schlessinger, Hot Dog, and Jeff Marks (who was the mid-episode replacement after Billy attacked Yerd Nerp) reflect on news, politics, entertainment, and civil discourse in 2013. # Shut Up, America (January 28, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses Barack Obama's 2014 State of the Union with Professor Cornelius Nougat, Star Schlessinger, Yerd Nerp, and Hot Dog. Season Two # 2014 Winter Olympus (February 18, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses about the 2014 Winter Olympics with Steeeewww, Andy Al-Jizah, Star Schlessinger, and Gulag. # 2014 Oscars (February 24, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses the 2014 Oscars with Jeff Marks, Princess, Armond Mite, and Chambray. # Child Obesity (March 3, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses child obesity with Senator George Galapagos, L.R. Doll, Professor Cornelius Nougat, and Hot Dog. # The Decline in America (March 10, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses the Decline in America with G. Gerald Mitty, George Rooney, Poppy McIntosh, and Haardvark. # Pipeline to Disaster (March 17, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses the Pipeline to Disaster with Steeewww, Red Crab, Yerd Nerp, and Oliver Pouch. # Gentrification (March 24, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses Gentrification to with Star Schlessinger, Joe Lunchpail, Armond Mite, and Professor Cornelius Nougat. In "Speak Frankly," Hot Dog talks to Diego Luna about his upcoming film Cesar Chavez. # Guns (April 14, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses guns with Yerd Nerp, Oliver Pouch, The Constitution, and Haardvark. # Marijuana (April 21, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses Marijuana with Dr. Mooz, Hot Dog, Laura Spots, and Doug Benson. # Capital Punishment (April 21, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses capital punishment with Bierstin Krakov, Armond Mite, Yerd Nerp, and Professor L. Chupacabra. # Overpopulation (May 5, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses overpopulation with Hot Dog, Joe Lunchpail, Slim Beaumont, and Dr. Mooz. Paul also interviews Gary and Barry about their relationship. # Free Speech (May 12, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses Free Speech with Aunt Mildred, The Constitution, Gordon LeClair, and Bigfoot. # Price of Politics (May 19, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses the Price of Politics with Yerd Nerp, P.W. Butz, Oliver Pouch, and "A Bird." Joe Lunchpail does an editorial on the attacks on American foods. # Climate Catastrophe (June 2, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses Climate Catastrophe with Armond Mite, Star Schlessinger, Hot Dog, and Patton Oswalt. # Killer Viruses (June 9, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses Killer Viruses with Dr. Mooz, Steeewwww, Princess, and Thomas Lennon. Paul F. Tompkins also interviews Oliver Pouch about his reelection. # Worldwide Weight'' (June 16, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses Worldwide Wight with Princess, Dax Rhesus, Bigfoot, and Jeff Marks. In "Speaking Frankly," Hot Dog talks to Seth Green about his voice work in Family Guy and about Season 7 of Robot Chicken. # '''Hashtag Activism (June 23, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses Hashtag Activism with Star Schlessinger, Armond Mite, "A Bird," and David Koechner. Gulag talks about the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil. # The American Dream (June 30, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses the American Dream with The Constitution, Red Crab, Yerd Nerp, and Nat Faxon. Paul F. Tompkins also interviews Joe Lunchpail about his life. # Gender Equality (July 7, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses Gender Equality with Rob Ford, Aunt Mildred, G. Gerald Mitty, and Nicole Sullivan. # Church and State (July 14, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses Church and State with Professor Cornelius Nougat, George Rooney, Star Schlessinger, and Maria Bamford. Paul also interviews Gary about his marriage equality when Barry has been seeing other people. # Killer Robots (July 21, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses Killer Robots with Ned Cooper, Princess, Senator George Galapagos, and Andy Richter. In "Judged," Star Schlessinger interviews Alan Tudyk. Season Three # Ebola Virus (December 11, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses the Ebola Virus outbreak with Star Schlessinger. Paul then reflects on ISIS with Oliver Pouch on "Suck on That, ISIS." Hot Dog investigates the current uses of Pay Phones on "NYSU Investigates." Joe Lunchpail talks about Iceland's plans to ban pornography. Paul and Hot Dog interview Troy Baker about his voice work. Paul interviews Rhys Darby about Short Poppies. Paul then talks to Oliver Pouch, Blue Crab, Star Schlessinger, and Rhys Darby about the War on Football. # Nuclear Meltdown (December 18, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses Nuclear Meltdown with Bo Beetle. Bigfoot talks about his opinion in the 2016 Presidential Election. Senator George Galapagos talks about the uproar revolving around Black Peter in the Netherlands. "A Bird" asks people on the streets about the Legal System. In "Small Story, Big Picture," Paul talks about a dead porpoise being found on the beach and was used in a prank. Ron Funches reads a letter from his past self as part of an experiment. Paul then talks to Bo Beetle, Princess, Senator Geoge Galapagos, and Ron Funches about the Russia Gate as Gulag reports about the explosion in Russia. # Year End Special (December 25, 2014) - As 2014 is almost over, Paul F. Tompkins discusses the Marriage Equality Movement with Barry and Gary. Dr. Mooz talks about the Health Issues of 2014. Paul holds a memorium for the words that are no longer used in 2014. Hot Dog talks about the 2014 Ferguson unrest incident as Paul Scheer of "Hush Now, Hush Now" crashes the program with Hot Link which results in Paul F. Tompkins beating Paul Scheer in a mental battle. Paul then talks to Star Schlessinger, Yed Nerp, Armond Mite, and Hot Dog about 2014 Winners and the 2014 Losers. Paul opens a gift from his Secret Santa with the gift being a Watson Tennis Racket with the Secret Santa being from the cast of "Hush Now, Hush Now." # New Year's Resolution (January 1, 2015) - Paul F. Tompkins talks about the New Year's Resolutions. Joe Lunchpail talks about old news on "News News." In "Get to the Point," Ned Cooper and Oliver Pouch talk about bringing back long-extinct species like woolly mammoths, dodos, and passenger pigeons where Ned is not given enough time to get to his point. Haardvark raps about the recent legalizations of marijuana in 25 states. Hot Dog tries to find a protest to report about in Los Angeles. Paul talks about the protests with Joe Lunchpail, Oliver Pouch, Haardvark, and Brian Posehn about the recent protests. # Great Pacific Garbage Patch (January 8, 2015) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses the Great Pacific Garbage Patch with Bigfoot who is live at the location. Paul interviews "Weird Al" Yankovic where his Hot Dog publicist Judy is present and "Weird Al" accidentally hits Doug the Bat with a stick when he tries to ask a question. Paul and Professor Cornelius Nougat talk about Space Tourism. Armond Mite talks about the trailers to The Second Best Exotic Marigold Hotel, Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2, and Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Paul discusses the Space Race with Ned Cooper, Star Schlessinger, Oliver Pouch, and Andy Kindler. # European Problems (January 15, 2015) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses the European Problems with George Rooney. Al Madrigal talks about his upcoming Fusion special "Half Like Me" while showing a clip of their project "Wait, What?!" with Hot Dog and Lady Wiener and later reads a letter from his past self. Chimp with a Limp talks about how his toyline was discontinued and the recent technological projects. Paul, George Rooney, Joe Lunchpail, Bigfoot, and Jonah Ray discusses the ideas about the next President of the United States. # Award Season (January 29, 2015) - As part of the upcoming Award Season, Armond Mite hosts his award show "The Mites." Andy Daly talks about his show Review and about the Life Hacks. On "Bo Knows," Bo Beetle talks about Don Lemon's on-air gaffes. On "Mooz on the Move, Street MD," Dr. Mooz talks to people on the street about their personal diseases. Paul, Bo Beetle, Steeewwww, Star Schlessinger, and Andy Daly talk about America's Christian Uncoupling. # Artificial Intelligence (February 5, 2015) - Paul F. Tompkins gets an accidental transmission from Bob Odenkirk while announcing that Jeb Bush is getting involved in the 2016 Presidential Election. In "Slippery Slope," Joe Lunchpail talks about the artificial intelligence that Stephen Hawking and Elon Musk are supporting. Tim Meadows and Paul show off their different segments that involves Hot Dog, Lady Weiner, and Joe Lunchpail. In "A Bunch of Boxes," Oliver Pouch, Laura Spots, Ned Cooper, Dwayne Johnson, Brigham Brigham, and Silent Banana are about to talk about the Keystone Pipeline with Speaker of the House John Boehner until Bob Odenkirk's accidental transmission interferes making the discussion not happen. Hot Dog hits the streets to talk about the man buns hair style. Paul, Joe Lunchpail, Oliver Pouch, Hot Dog, and Cameron Esposito talk about Barack Obama's legacy. Bob Odenkirk's latest transmission leads to a discussion on what smoke alarms sound like when they are low on battery. # Measles Outbreak (February 12, 2015) - Paul F. Tompkins talks about the measles outbreak with Chimp with a Limp. Rich Sommer talks about the final season of Mad Men and improvises the different recent stories with "Doggiestyles with a Z" (which Hot Dog, Lady Weiner, Hot Link, and an unnamed hot dog are members of). Felicia Day talks about her autobiography as she and Paul follow Twitter suggestions which Bigfoot and Ned Cooper get involved in. Paul, Star Schlessinger, Bigfoot, The Constitution, and Rich Sommer discuss the Death of Privacy. # Stage Moms (February 19, 2015) - Paul F. Tompkins shows the stage mom of the fake baby with him and then discusses Chris Christie being under fire with Oliver Pouch. Paul and Ned Cooper collect money for the Tom Petty Cash Drive. Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele talk about their comedy life with Bigfoot helping Paul give Keegan the prizes for being the 100th guest on the show and partaking in "Opposites: Attack" with Bo Beetle and Star Schlessinger also taking part in it. Paul, Yerd Nerp, Armond Mite, Bo Beetle, and Greg Proops discuss the American Sniper controversy. # Yoga Pants Ban (February 26, 2015) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses the Yoga Pants Ban with The Constitution. Scott Aukerman talks about Comedy Bang! Bang! where he also reminisces about the 90s and re-enacts moments from the TV show Ski Lodge High with Paul, Steeewww (who portrayed the character Desert Storm Larry), Lady Weiner, Princess, Mark McGrath, and Dennis Haskins (who doesn't believe that Ski Lodge High is a real show). Hot Dog interviews Dan Harris about his work on TV journalism. Paul, Dr. Mooz, Red Crab, Hot Dog, and Scott Aukerman discuss the the anti-vaccination movement. # Tax Day (March 5, 2015) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses about Tax Day as he burns his tax bills in the trash can. In "Cram," Paul discusses brief info with Professor Cornelius Nougat, Star Schlessinger, and George Rooney. Fred Willard talks about the latest trends. Bryan Fuller talks about Season 3 of Hannibal and answers questions from Bigfoot that revolve around Bigfoot's latest show. Paul, Star Schlessinger, George Rooney, Gary and Barry, and Fred Willard discuss social media. # 24 Hour Bar Bill (March 12, 2015) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses the defeat of the 24 Hour Bar Bill with Senator George Galapagos who started dating Lady Weiner. Ben Schwartz talks about Season 3 of House of Lies with Red Crab, Haardvark, and Paul rating Ben's impersonations. Chris Parnell talks about his web series "Star Talking." Paul, Blue Crab, Red Crab, The Constitution, and Chris Parnell discuss American Exceptionalism. # Human Evolution (March 19, 2015) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses human evolution with Dwayne Johnson upon finding proof of human evolution in the past. Chris Gethard talks about his show called The Chris Gethard Show which will air on Fusion and goes through the initiation that involves Chris being roasted by Armond Mite, Wade the Bat, Hot Dog, Chris repeating after "A Bird," and having to compete against Mike to keep their hand on Dwayne Johnson. In "Bo v. Wade," Bo Beetle and Wade the Bat compete about different current topics. Lauren Lapkus and Hot Dog review the latest apps on "Lauren Lapkus' App Kisses." Paul, Armond Mite, Hot Dog, Supreme Leader Meow, and Lauren Lapkus talk about the recent happenings to the world. # Stupid Man (March 26, 2015) - In "Hot Top Picks," Paul F. Tompkins, Ned Cooper, Oliver Pouch, and Star Schlessinger talk about the different topics of this week. Tim Heidecker talks about On Cinema and his "Working Work Out" exercises where one of them has him doing arm wrestling with Bigfoot as Joe Lunchpail and Oliver Pouch watch. Thomas Middleditch talks about Silicon Valley as he and Paul take off-topic phone questions from people. Paul, Haardvark, Dr. Mooz, Joe Lunchpail, and Thomas Middleditch talk about the Politics of Food. # Horses (April, 2, 2015) - In "The Cram," Paul F. Tompkins, Red Crab, The Constitution, and "A Bird" talk about the latest news. Matt Walsh talks about his role on Veep and takes part in "The News Wheel." Patrick Warburton shows Paul his food reviewing videos with video responses from Hot Dog. Paul, Star Schlessinger, George Rooney, Ned Cooper, and Matt Walsh talk about China overthrowing North America as a leading superpower. Cast * Paul F. Tompkins - Himself Special guest stars * Scott Aukerman - Himself * Troy Baker - Himself * Maria Bamford - Herself * Doug Benson - Himself * Andy Daly - Himself * Rhys Darby - Himself * Felicia Day - Herself * Cameron Esposito - Herself * Seth Green - Himself * Nat Faxon - Himself * Bryan Fuller - Himself * Ron Funches - Himself * Chris Gethard - Himself * Dan Harris - Himself * Dennis Haskins - Himself * [Heidecker - Himself * Andy Kindler - Himself * David Koechner - Himself * Lauren Lapkus - Herself * Thomas Lennon - Himself * Diego Luna - Himself * Al Madrigal - Himself * Mark McGrath - Himself * Tim Meadows - Himself * Thomas Middleditch - Himself * Bob Odenkirk - Himself * Patton Oswalt - Himself * Chris Parnell - Himself * Jordan Peele - Himself * Brian Posehn - Himself * Greg Proops - Himself * Jonah Ray - Himself * Andy Richter - Himself * Paul Scheer - Himself * Ben Schwartz - Himself * Rich Sommer - Himself * Nicole Sullivan - Herself * Alan Tudyk - Himself * Patrick Warburton - Himself * Matt Walsh - Himself * Fred Willard - Himself * "Weird Al" Yankovic - Himself Puppeteers * Julianne Buescher - Shelley Spanks * Tyler Bunch - Professor L. Chupacabra, Slim Beaumont, The Constitution (1st Time) * Brian Clark - Andy Al-Jizah, Jeff Marks * Artie Esposito - Tim Crotchety * Peggy Etra - Poppy McIntosh * Donna Kimball - Cheetah Grrl, "Grunt," Laura Spots * Bruce Lanoil - Matt Rosenberg * Drew Massey - Gary, Gordon LeClair, Hot Link (ep. 32), Joe Lunchpail, Ned Cooper, Rob Ford, Wally Nevada, Yerd Nerp * Ted Michaels - Chambray, Dwayne Johnson, G. Gerald Mitty, Lady Wiener (ep. 35, 37, 38. 40, 42), P.W. Butz, Professor Cornelius Nougat, Steeeewww, Wade the Bat (ep. 43) * Paul Rugg - Senator George Galapagos (ep. 1, 29, 31) * Michael Oosterom - Armond Mite, Dax Rhesus, Doug the Bat (ep. 34), Dr. Mooz, Dwayne Johnson, George Rooney, Gulag, Oliver Pouch, Senator George Galapagos (ep. 42), The Constitution (2nd Time) * Colleen Smith - Aunt Mildred, Judy the Hot Dog (ep. 34), L.R. Doll, Princess, Red Crab, Star Schlessinger, Supreme Leader Meow * Allan Trautman - Billy Cabrito, Kevin Lemay, Senator George Galapagos (ep. 9, 12) * Victor Yerrid - "A Bird," Barry, Bierstin Krakov, Bigfoot, Blue Crab, Bo Beetle, Chimp with a Limp, Dr. Phillip Weasel, Gulag (ep. 31), Haardvark, Hot Dog, Marlon External links * [http://fusion.net/show/no-you-shut-up/ No, You Shut Up! on Fusion] * Paul F. Tompkins unveils puppet show (video) Category:Productions Category:Fusion shows